La Sombra de los Corazones
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: Una nueva mision más comienza.. pero los elegidos son corrompidos por el poder del mal! solo uno se ha salvado.. y será su deber ayudar a los otros... (cancelado)


_Aki yo con otro fic + de Kari... (Haru) jejeje bueno..este es + antiguo.. lo tnia abandonado... asi q dcidi subirlo... ta pa 2 o 3 caps disfrútenlo!!. _

La sombra de los corazones

Ha pasado un año y medio desde la misión del ´99. Ahora todos tienen un año más. Nos encontramos en época navideña y como es normal todo el mundo anda agitado comprando regalos. Un suceso inesperado interrumpe la paz de los elegidos. Los ocho han decidido juntarse un rato para conversar:

-¡cuánto tiempo muchachos!-saludó Tai.

-¡hola Tai!-le respondió Sora.

-hola.......-le sigue Matt.

-¡buenos días T.K!

-¡hola Kari!

Poco a poco se fueron juntando y cuando ya estuvieron todos se pusieron a conversar. Repentinamente una luz salió del Laptop de Izzy. 

-¿qué sucede?-se asusta Mimi.

Los ocho fueron absorbidos nuevamente al Digimundo. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vieron fue a sus camaradas.

-¡¡¡Tai!!!

-¡¡¡Agumon!!!

Cada uno saludó a su respectivo amigo. Así comenzaba una nueva misión. De su enemigo, nadie sabía nada, solo que era muy poderoso. Todo iba como de costumbre en sus misiones, hasta que un día entraron a una especie de campo de fuerza oscuro:

-¿qué es esto?-se preguntó Matt.

-no lo sé...-le respondió Joe.

De pronto todos, menos Kari, pararon en seco.

-¿qué les pasa?

Los recuerdos de los peores momentos de sus cortas vidas, pasaban frente a los ojos de los elegidos. El emblema de la luz comenzó a brillar y encerró a Kari y Gatomon en otra especie de campo de fuerza. Mientras, esos dos miraban a su alrededor, como las miradas de sus amigo cambiaban. Algunas reflejaban odio, otras tristeza y mucho dolor.  

-¿qué sucede?-siguió asustada la chica.

-no lo sé...-le respondió su fiel compañero.

-¡¡ahhh!!

La luz que los había rodeado, comenzaba a moverse... los estaba sacando del lugar. Kari perdió el conocimiento. Luego de un buen tiempo, unas tres horas app., Kari comenzó a abrir los ojos:

-¿dónde estoy?

-¡¡¡¡¡Kari!!!!!! ¿cómo te sientes? ¡¡me alegra que hayas despertado!!-gritó desesperada (o) Gatomon.

-¿qué pasó Gatomon..........?

-que bueno que ya estés consciente...-dijo una voz proveniente de las sombras.

-¿quién eres?-preguntó intrigada Kari.

-soy la diosa de la luz...

-¿la diosa de la luz?

-así es... yo soy la encargada de guiarte en situaciones como esta...

-¡es cierto! ¡¿qué hay del el resto?! ¿¡cómo están!?-se asustó Kari.

-me temo que han caído bajo el hechizo de Blackwizardmon (el enemigo de ese momento)

-¿¡qué clase de hechizo fue!?-preguntó asustada Kari.

-un hechizo muy poderoso... un hechizo que es capaz de juntar todos los pensamientos negativos y volver al afectado en contra de quienes ama con la intensidad de los pensamientos... es decir si alguien tiene muchos pensamientos negativos, es capaz de matar...

-¿¡qué!? ¡Entonces hay que salvarlos!

-si... pero eso no será tan fácil... ese hechizo, como ya mencioné antes, es muy poderoso y podría hasta causar tu muerte por el esfuerzo...-explicó la diosa muy tranquila.

-no importa... ¡daría lo que sea por mis amigos!-replicó Kari.

-lo sé.... y eso es lo que temo.... no debes dar todo por ellos... sin ti ellos tampoco podrán hacer nada...

Kari se quedó pensando un rato y luego comentó:

-Gatomon.... vámonos... hay que salvarlos...

-¡espera un momento! ¡ven acá! -la diosa de la luz llamó a Kari para que se acercara a una especie de bola de cristal que estaba en frente de ella. La chica se acercó, mientras que la diosa le indicaba que mirara a través de la esfera de cristal. Ahí se veía a el resto de los elegidos caminando a través de un bosque cerca de un pueblo. Todos iban como hipnotizados y dispuestos a arrasar con todo lo que estuviera en su paso. Inclusive los Digimon.

**_Estorbos: _**_coo ven.. no ta terminado... viene la 2 parte... esperenla! Y por mientras _**_MANDEN REVIEWS!!! _**_:D "nos vemos" bye!_

_Haru_


End file.
